


we were here

by softnow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, it's the sex map fic, season 7 probably?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softnow/pseuds/softnow
Summary: mulder keeps a map.





	we were here

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "Headcanon: Mulder & Scully have fucked in every state and Mulder is very proud of that fact!"
> 
> the starting point for the "a map of us: 50 states of sex" challenge. (fucking cool!)

She finds the map on his bookshelf one day, tucked haphazardly behind some books on psychokinesis and the Big Bang. 

“What’s this?” 

She unfolds it on his desk. There are little star-shaped stickers on each state. It looks like something a teacher would use to teach capitals. Here’s Raleigh, there’s Charleston.

Mulder beams. 

“That’s us, Scully.” At her arched eyebrow, he leans in and points to California. “That’s the swanky hotel we stayed in on the government’s dime.” Iowa. “That’s motel with the leaky shower, remember that one? Got a noise complaint there.” Tennessee. “This is…the rental car. Yep, that little black Ford. Best stakeout of my  _life_.”

She blinks at him, cuts her eyes to the map, back to him. “You keep a sex map?”

He shrugs, leans back. “Every state, Scully, did you know that? Every damn one.”

“And what were you planning to do with this?”

Another shrug. “Save it for when I’m old and grey and need to remember the good old days. I dunno. Frame it, maybe. Unless…”

“Unless?”

“Unless—now hear me out—unless you could be persuaded to take a victory lap?”

Scully bites her lip, fingers the edge of the map. Only he would do something like this, she thinks. It’s ridiculous and absurd and she should hate it, but she doesn’t.

(By the end of the day, there’s a little blue Saturn taking up residence beside the star on Virginia.)


End file.
